Highwinds and Stormy Skies
by Fenixphlame
Summary: Ranma goes through the FF7 storyline, and one of his adversaries joins the battlefield with Sephiroth. My first fanfic, basically something to fix writer's block in original work.


Highwinds and Stormy Skies

Chapter One

Ranma's view wandered over the ravaged battle land. Once a mountain top in the outskirts of china, Phoenix Mountain had become the final meeting ground between Ranma and the leader of the Phoenix people. The small Akane doll held protectively, Ranma carried the ice imbued weapon loosely in the other hand.

If his adversary was mortal, he would have won ages ago, but the winged demigod in front of him repaired from any damage he could incur.

"I tire of this landling, I believe it is time that this waste of time is ended." Saffron raised the flame imbued weapon over his head, focusing his power into it, the head began glowing. Changing through the spectrum, from red to yellow, then a white, it quickly became painful to look directly at. He swung down with the Kinjakan, the glowing end detaching and turning into a glowing comet of death. By the time the head of the staff returned to Saffron, the rocks that Ranma were standing on had become a slightly glowing pool of glass.

Ranma focused a small amount of Ki into his the Gekkaja. Just as mist started drifting up from the end, Saffron threw the weapon again. Ranma blocked and the white metal flashed against the misty blue glow. Lights and sparks flew in every direction, and both weapons lost their power momentarily.

"Even the power of the Gekkaja will not save you now." Saffron started pouring power into both the Kinjakan and his other hand, a growing ball of fire forming. Ranma knew he couldn't match the power, and so decided to rely on the only thing he knew that was effected by his opponents power. Tucking the doll of Akane into the front of his shirt, his mind fell deep into the Soul of Ice. In his right hand the curved head of the Gekkaja glowed a deep azure. In his other a modified Moku Takabisha grew, then condensed before growing again, and matching the color from the other side of his body.

Saffron looked down at his target, seeing that this time the landling wouldn't try to dodge let again, he let lose the fireball in his hand. Ranma in fact didn't dodge, But instead dove into the air, shouting a wordless cry, he twisted moments before hitting the descending fireball. Saffron smirked, believing this to be the end of the battle. His emotions quickly changed to shock as his attack shifted, and flew back up at him, a tornado of energy tearing into his wings.

Feathers spun through the tornado around Ranma as he looked up through the center of the storm. The ground itself around him being torn and thrown into the sky, he almost didn't hear the wail of pain above him. He didn't miss however the flaming form plummeting down through the eye. Saffron fell, his wings shattered and torn, headfirst he aimed for Ranma, the Kinjakan held in front of him, the end glowing painfully again. Ranma barely had enough time to raise his own weapon, the two heads of the twin weapons struck each other. As before sparks and energy flew in every direction, but the growing tornado around them reflected, instead of dispersed the power. The antipodal energies blended around the combatants, turning their world into a purple blur. The world itself seemed to pause as everything seemed to meet a point, and a wave of thunder at a level never before heard of mortals leveled the peak of the mountaintop. A small doll fell and landed in the middle of the abnormally flat surface. She was ignored however as all attention was drawn to the abnormally floating where the two fighters were moments before. A circle of inverted light hovered, shimmering above the annihilated battlefield.

---

The traveling martial artist had left the small military barracks that the locals amusingly called Rocket Town, despite the complete absence of any rockets of any size. Heading south he was passing through the Nibel mountain range when a sound made him stop. Zangan tilted his head, and the sound became more clear. It was crying. He jumped over ledges, and ran over rocks, not caring about the pain in his limbs or the cuts and scratches, coming up through a cave into a small grotto, he found the source. There was a pile of fabric sitting near a rare Mako fountain. Leaning down Zangan pulled back a layer to reveal a small face.

After picking up the child he noticed that the fabric wasn't a blanket as he originally thought, instead it was a red silk shirt, and a pair of black pants. The pants had something in it's pocket. Carefully holding the infant in one arm, he pulled the object out, revealing a pair of wallets. Zangan sat down with the now sleeping child, and opened them.

"Ranma and Ranko Saotome. Must be his parents." He glanced at the unfamiliar ID cards. Noticing the obvious similarities between the child, and the father. "Refugees from Wutai perhaps?" The sleeping child wiggled, and one hand rose into the air, clenching, and unclenching. A green glow made Zangan gently grab the limb, turning it over he found the back of the infant's hand glowing. Looking closely at the orb he took a minute to analyze what it could be. He gasped, almost dropping the child, before holding on again. "My god... it's a mastered Transform Materia. How did this happen to you child?" He absentmindedly touched the Materia, and nearly dropped him again as there was a green flash, and the child's hair turned from black to red.

Shaking his head, he continued down the path toward Nibelheim. You child are coming into a turbulent time... With your background, and unique... abilities, you are going to have a hard time." Wracking his brain for what Wutai he learned over the years, one word popped to the front. Nowhere in the child's coverings was there any source of a name for the infant.

"Arashi, stormy like your life will be. That shall be your name child, Arashi Saotome." The newly named Arashi giggled at him as they traveled downhill.

---

Hojo despairingly looked at the mountain that the locals called Ft. Condor. He was all for the saving of endangered species, but all the delays in the production of the Mako Reactor were causing rolling blackouts in the southern half of the Continent.

"Why are we here Professor? Shouldn't I be training?" Hojo looked over to the white haired companion with him. The child he raised had certainly become his pride, and his most successful experiment ever.

"My dear Sephiroth, I have come to the conclusion that your training is done, this fall you are entering SOLDIER 1st class, but for the rest of this summer, you are with me, a small rest before the front line at Wutai. Now watch and learn, not all that you will do is fight, sometimes diplomacy is an option that is much more useful."Hojo spent the next week discussing how to have the Reactor on the Condor nesting grounds. Finally they relented as there were no birds nesting at the moment, and Hojo convinced the engineers to add a study roof to hold the large birds when they returned.

Months later after his ward had left, he heard some baffling news from the nearly finished Reactor. Traveling there Hojo found the peak of the mountain bathed in flames. Him and a group of scientists and SOLDIER 1st class' climbed to the peak, covered with flame resistant suits. Ironically enough as they reached the top, the fires relented, and Hojo could see the source finally. A young boy stood in the middle of the scorched roof. Red glowing eyes, and a bright red shine from the back of one hand were almost completely missed in the sight of the pair of brilliant wings folded up behind him.

"...And who might you be?" Hojo took off the helmet after seeing that the air was cooled to a point of safety.

"I... I..." The boy curled his wings in front of himself, looking around confused. "I don't know." Tears fell, and hit the ground in a steamy explosions.

"Come with me... and I will help you. What should I call you do you think?" Hojo reached out one suited hand and set it on the boys shoulder.

"Um... Name?" Hojo nodded. "I think... I remember... Saffron. Yes Saffron was my name."

"Saffron it is then." Hojo picked up the child, he wasn't one to guess normally, but it was hard to test this sort of thing, but Hojo guessed that the child was around 5 or 6 years old. Then again, his age didn't really matter, instead all Hojo could think of was if the strange winged species had a lifespan long enough for his purposes.

---

A-N

I thought this all up a while back, after reading a bunch of really bad crossovers from both Final Fantasy 7, and Ranma.

These are probably the only story lines I know well enough to make a fanfic about. So I decided to add them together in a way I HOPE no one has done yet. I'm currently trying to decide how much to put into each chapter, I guess I'll see how much I'm willing to write at one time as a gage.

I will warn anyone right now that likes a Tifa and Cloud pairing, you wont like this story. However if you would like to see how Ranma would react the Shinra Corp, stick around.


End file.
